10 Reasons
by Destinies
Summary: Amy writes a list that express her feelings for Sonic... but never crossed her mind that he would read it! Twoshots!
1. Amy

**I decided to make it just one story but please don't blame me. It's just I can't always be updating so I decided to make it short. **

**But I do want to thank TheGirlWhoSuffersALivingHell because she let me use her love potion on the 4th**** chapter of the other version. Here's a little note: Amy was over Sonic for a year so nobody thought she loved him again. Now she has feelings for him and doesn't want to tell him because of how they were young and she felt that he would think she was crazy again.**

**- Charlotte**

**10 Reasons **

Amy Rose sighed again much to the annoyance of Cream the Rabbit.

"Sorry." Amy apologized noticing the face Cream had on her face. "That's OK." Cream said. I just can't stop thinking of him, Amy thought to herself as images of Sonic ran inside her face or thoughts. You could probably look into her eyes and know who she's thinking of. "Amy?" It wasn't long till the pink hedgehog was facing a paper, pencil, and window.

"What?" Amy was confused of what she was seeing. "Here's the solution."

"Solution? Who said I had problems?" Amy acted like she didn't know what they were talking about. "I could see it in your eyes." Cream told her sweetly. Amy smiled as she sweat drop… Cream giggled at how ridiculous Amy looked even if she wasn't trying.

"Well? What do I do?" Amy asked Cream. Cream let out a 'hmph.'

"Well, believe it or not, my mother did this as a solution!" Cream explained as she moved the paper a little to the right, and then to the left. Amy followed with her eyes. "And?" Amy asks.

"This might help you with your problem." Cream raised both of her eyebrows as Amy knew it. Cream, to make it clear for Amy, put on top of the page in neat letters, '10 Reasons Why Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Are Meant to Be' in bold letters. Amy gulped.

"What?" Cream noticed it. "Nothing… but do I really have to write it?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like for Sonic to feel the same way?" Cream asked her, smiling warmly. Amy wish she could, but it's just that Sonic loved Sally. What she didn't know, is that Sonic does really love. 'She must be blind to notice it.' Cream thought as she waited for Amy to response her questions. "Come on…" Cream said as she put a '1' on the next line. "But do you think I look strong enough to put it in front of his face?" Amy panicked. "Yup." Cream said. "Well I'm not!" Amy gasped as she tried to escape, only Cream caught her by her waist. "Let me go!" Amy screeched. "Not until you write it!" Cream smiled devious.

"FINE!"Cream had won. This was the first time Amy had lost to her, not to mention it.

Amy sat down on the chair and stared at the blank line paper. "What do you want me to do?" Was all Amy could say, still feeling upset of how she lost to Cream. "I'll show an example!" It was all Cream did before she wrote 'Because we're both hedgehogs'.

"Could you please just write it all for me?" Amy asked making her puppy face. Cream shook NO. "Huh?!" Amy yelled surprised and upset.

"That's for you to do." Cream said. "Fine!" Amy mumbled as she mentioned to Cream to go away for a little while. Cream did as she was told and went to the back of the room. "I meant really far away." Amy reminded her. "FINE!" Cream said as she went to the other side of the room. Amy giggled. 'At least I won this round' Amy thought to herself as she grabbed the pencil as she began to write.

**10 Reasons Why Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Are Meant to Be**

1) We're both hedgehogs  
2) We both have green eyes  
3) You said that your favorite flower is a rose  
4) You saved me and that's how we met  
5) We're both orphans  
6) We both have nicknames: Sonikku and Ames  
7) You once saved me from drowning  
8) I once noticed you blush when you looked at me  
9) Everyone calls us 'lovebirds'  
10) We make the best friends and best friends make the best couple

"WHOA! What a long chapter." Amy heard someone say behind her. She jumped in shock and turned around. She faced Cream and Cheese, who were smiling a wide smile. "Never, and I say never, scare me like that again!" Amy told her between gasps. "Sorry." "That's okay." Amy said taking her apology.

"Can I see it?" Cream asked as she blushed. 'Wonder why…' Amy thought to herself. "What?" Cream asked dumbfounded. "Nothing…" Amy said as she let Cream read it. She heard Cream mumbled the words as she read it. "Cream!" Amy yelled.

"Sh!" Cream hushed her. "Sonic and Tails will hear you!" Cream told her still looking at the picture. "What!" Amy shot up. "Be quiet." Cream said again.

"Sonic and Tails are here?" Amy whispered, her eyes were big. "Yup!" Cream said innocently.

'Great…' Amy thought to herself as she watched Cream tortured her. 'How could this six year old torture me?' Amy thought. "Why are they here?" Amy asked.

"I invited them for dinner." Cream said easily. "Am I suppose to cook?" Amy asked Cream. "I guess… or should I?" Cream asked.

"Never mind."

Amy took the paper and Cream and went outside. She crumbled it up and put it on the trash can that was inside the bathroom and went downstairs. She stopped when she saw Sonic, Tails, and … Knuckles?!

'I thought she just invited Sonic and Tails?' Amy thought to herself as she shrugged it off. "Hi guys." She said warmly as she moved her way the kitchen. "Hi Amy." Knuckles and Tails said.

"Hi Ames." Sonic greeted.

"Aw, sure! Greet her with the nickname." Knuckles said giving elbow to elbow. "Shut up!" Tails chuckled at how the boys were fighting again. Amy watched from the kitchen as she began to serve some turkey, salad, French fries, and even some French toast.

"Hello!" Cream said waving her hands everywhere. "Hi Cream!" Everyone said in unison, including Amy. "I didn't know Knuckles was coming!" Cream said in surprise. "Me neither." Sonic and Amy said together, also in unison.

Everyone looked at Sonic and then at Amy. "What?" They asked in unison, again. "Never mind," Knuckles said as he grabbed a unfinished plate. "Hey!" Amy yelled. "What? Can't a man just eat here?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure, if you aren't an ANIMAL!" Amy yelled as she grabbed the plate away. "Amy…" The pink hedgehog turned around to the see the small orange creamy rabbit smiling her. Cream made a 'let him have it his own way' face. Amy took a sigh as she gave the plate to Knuckles. "YES!" He yelled.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Sonic asked Amy who nodded yes. Amy watched as the blue hedgehog went to the bathroom. 'He has the most dreamy eyes.' Amy thought. 'I just wish I could be him,' Amy thought as she placed the food on the table.

After short twenty minutes Sonic returned. 'He took long…' was all that Amy thought. After eating, conversations, and desserts Knuckles and Tails, and of course Cream who had to go home for lessons, went home leaving Sonic and Amy alone with only each other to be talking. "So, do you like being a hedgehog?" Sonic asked trying to make a conversation. Amy turned to him confused. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Amy said. It sounded like a question to Sonic.

He looked down. 'Is he sad or something?' Amy asked herself as she went to clear the table. "Let me help." Sonic assisted as he grabbed some forks, knifes, and spoons. Amy watched as he began to wash them on the sink. "You don't have to." Amy told him as she watched.

"It's no problem really." Sonic told him as he looked at her. Amy blushed, as so did he.

Once he was finished, Amy and Sonic went to the backyard just to get some fresh air. Sonic made a wide smile, a goofy if you ask. "Hey look, roses!" Sonic said pointing to some roses. Amy just made a small smile as she looked at Sonic. 'Why can't he feel the same way I do.' Amy thought to herself as she sat down on the bench, ignoring the smile Sonic made at her.

"So, what do you want to do, Sonikku?" Amy asked using his pen name. "Sonikku? You haven't called me that in like… years!" Sonic said making a panicking voice. Amy giggled at how funny he was trying to be. "Well, what do you want to do?" Amy asked, gulping. "Do you want to play tag?" Sonic asked. "Just the two of us?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic nodded. "Ok." Amy got up and walked to her side.

"Tag!" Sonic said touching Amy in the shoulder and ran away. "That's no fair!" Amy yelled as she ran after Sonic, who was dashing pretty fast. Amy caught up and tackled him to the ground. Both of them fell on top of each other, with Amy under Sonic.

"Amy, I-" He stopped. "You what?" Amy asked still laughing.

"I- I need to go home." Sonic said. 'Snap!' Sonic thought to himself.

"Oh, okay." Amy got upset. Sonic got up so she could also get up. "Do you want me to walk you to Tails' workshop?" Amy asked. Since Sonic didn't really want a home, he slept with Tails. "Sure." Sonic softly said. The two hedgehogs walked side by side.

Neither said a word until they came into the Train Station.

"Do you want to get a chili dog?" Amy asked Sonic. "Sure…" Sonic said.

"One chili dog please!" Amy said to the Sir. "One chili dog coming up!" He said as she began to prepare it. Amy turned around to see some other people. She turned back around to pay. With that, Sonic and Amy began to go inside the train. They sat together like always. Amy looked to her left to see the bracelet she had given Sonic was on his wrist.

"You're wearing it?" Amy asked surprised. "Why wouldn't I wear it, it's from you. Isn't it?" Sonic told her as he raised an eyebrow. "Of course." Amy said as she looked away, blushing. Sonic chuckled at this.

The train stopped and Sonic and Amy got off. They went down the stairs and down.

'Dumb stairs!' Amy thought as she felt her foot get a little sleepy. She couldn't even feel her legs. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked. "Yeah." Amy said looking at him. "Why?" Amy asked. He stood silent for a little while. Amy and Sonic went up the stairs of the little mountain, and that's where they stopped. "Well, bye!" Amy said as she turned around.

"Um, do you need to tell me anything before I leave?" Sonic asked Amy. The pink hedgehog turned around to see the blue hedgehog looking at her. 'Just to tell you that I love you.' Amy thought silently. "No, not really." Amy lied as she turned around to walk. "Okay." Sonic whispered as he dashed into Tails' workshop. When nobody was looking… Amy just decided to go sleep in the forest.

She leaned on a tree and decided to use her jacket for a blanket. She closed her eyes as she began to fall asleep. 'I just want to tell him so badly.' She thought over and over again. The next morning, she stretched and let out a yawn. She decided to walk home than just go visit Sonic again.

She walked and walked back home. When she finally went home, she decided to sleep on her bed which was more comfortable than that old tree. She woke up by hearing a noise: DING!!! She moved her head up to see her no other best friend, Cream. "Cream?" Amy shot up. "How did you get inside my house?" Amy asked. "By there." Cream pointed at an open window.

"Any who, why did you throw it away?" Cream asked as she picked up a crumbled paper. Amy went wide-eye. "Well, sorry." She apologized. "Did you read it?" Cream asked making a sly smile. "Read what?" Amy asked.

Cream took a sigh. "The note!"

"What note?" Amy asked. "This!" Cream said shoving the paper into her face. "So, what?" Amy told her as she crumbled it a little more making a noisy noise.

"Stop!" Cream ordered her. Amy stood still. "You don't know what you're doing!" Cream told her. "Yes, I'm crumbling the paper!" Amy explained to her. "Did you get to read it? Yes or no?" Cream asked her. "No!" Amy said. "Read it!" Cream said. "Why, it's just a stupid paper!" Amy told Cream.

"Fine, don't read." Cream said as she hopped off her bed and went downstairs. Amy sighed at how ridiculous Cream was being. "Oh well, if Cream wanted me to read it then I will." Amy said as she began to read it. "So, what?" Amy asked herself. To recheck it, she reread it. "Look harder!" Cream told her. When Amy gave up, she flopped down at her bed. She reread it when she paused. WAIT!Under the bottom, in more sloppy letters than Amy, was written:

_11) And Sonic the Hedgehog is totally in love with Amy Rose _

Amy got up. He read it!? Amy asked herself shock at what she had read. Then that's why he was doing the rose thing, playing tag, and even when he asked if she had needed to say something to him. "I just made a huge mistake!" Amy told herself.

"No, you just made a perfect mistake!" Cream said flying to her. "Will you go away please?" Said the stressed out Amy.

"Look, why don't you just check in with him now?" Cream suggested. "Fine, but I wonder what he'll say." Amy thought to herself.

**I hope you enjoyed it! There will be another one in Sonic's Point of View so check out with that one! **

**Don't review if you don't want too… I don't know if it long for you or short…**

**  
****- Charlotte **


	2. Sonic

**Sorry if they're a little bit too OOC. Well, I guess here comes another story. This is 10 Reasons, but in Sonic's Point of View. Hope you enjoy! ****Might include some things that weren't in Amy's Point of View but that's OK!**

**- Charlotte**

**10 Reasons: Sonic**

The cobalt hedgehog, the one everyone loves and knows, was dashing toward the Mystic Ruins for a fun run. Sonic halted when he reached the workshop of his adopted brother: Tails.

Then an image of the pink hedgehog ran inside his head...

She still wore her red dress, red headband, red boots, but she has changed a lot. She no more chased him, but she was still after him… or so does Sonic think. They hadn't contact each other since a long time. He shook it off as he went inside the workshop. "What a run!" He said as he stretched. He stopped when he saw Tails working on the X-Tornado. He had crashed it while testing it so now he was reworking on it. "What'cha doing?" Sonic asked him, bending down. "Working on the X-Tornado." Tails explained. "I thought so…" Sonic muttered under his breath. "What were you doing?" Tails asked, a in a little worried voice. "Yo, cool! I just took a run." Sonic explained as he sat down on the couch. "I thought so…" Tails said imitating Sonic. They paused when they heard the phone ring…

Sonic knew it wasn't Amy since she was now over him. It was over… and it happened last year when he found out about it. "I'll get it!" Tails shot up moving his two tails. Tails picked it up as he heard a cute little rabbit sound. "Hi Tails!" Cream sang from the other line. Sonic saw how Tails' smile grew even wider. "Hi Cream!" Tails responded back. Sonic sighed. "I was just wondering if you and Sonic would like to come over for dinner." Cream told them while playing with the phone line. "Hold on a sec." Tails said as he put the phone on his shoulder and turned to Sonic. "Do you want to go with Cream for dinner?" Tails asked him. "Okay, but where?" Sonic asked. Tails paused and put the phone back at his ear. "Where?"

"Amy's house!" Cream responded.

"Amy's house." Tails turned to Sonic. "Okay." Sonic said before he got up and went to his bedroom. His heart skipped. He was going to see Amy again. Sonic hadn't see Amy in like years. The last day he saw her he wasn't sure if she was sad or angry at him.

"_SONIC!_" Sonic heard Tails scream out his name. He went downstairs to see Tails already opening the door. "Now?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded as he jumped out of the workshop. Sonic followed along. Once they already came to the stairs, they paused when they saw a familiar echidna outside. "Knuckles!" Tails screamed out his name.

Knuckles looked to see Tails and Sonic. "Hey Tails!" Knuckles greeted. "Long time, no see." Knuckles said. "Same here." Sonic said looking serious. "Well, where are you going walking?"

Tails grunted. "We're going to Amy's house." Tails told Knuckles. "Your girlfriend's house?" Knuckles joked looking at Sonic. "Shut up, she's not my girlfriend." Sonic said. It was obvious he was frowning. "What's up, clown!" Knuckles laughed.

"Why aren't you guarding the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Shade promised she would take care of it." Knuckles responded, still smiling. 'Just tie me to a tree and yell, Ready, Aim, Fire!' Sonic thought to himself, hoping Tails wouldn't invite Knuckles. "Hey, can I come with you guys?" Knuckles asked winking at the frowning Sonic. "Sorry, no extras!" Sonic screamed. Tails moved in the way. "Sure you can, Knuckles!" Tails said eyeing Sonic. "Whatever.." Sonic muttered.

"Great!" Knuckles jumped.

"Just kill me now!" Sonic thought out loud. He stopped to see Tails and Knuckles looking at him. "What?" Sonic asked them. "Never mind," Knuckles said as Tails stood silent.

The three buddies walked together, with Tails in the middle. They went inside the train, with Tails in the middle. They walked on the streets together, with Tails in the middle. They came into Amy's house together, with Tails still in the middle.

Tails knocked on the door to reveal the creamy orange rabbit. "Hi Tails!" Cream greeted as Cheese 'chow'.

Sonic went in first, Tails second, and Knuckles last. "I didn't know Knuckles was also coming. You guys should've told me!" Cream squealed. Tails sweat dropped at this. "Don't worry Tails. I don't love her." Knuckles whispered to the fox. Sonic smirked at this. "So, what's for lunch?" asked Sonic who was already hungry. Everyone looked at him. "What?" he asked. Everyone looked away and whistled. "I'm going to check on Amy!" Cream said as she hopped upstairs. The rest of the three watched until she disappeared out of sight. "So…" The two looked at Knuckles. "So… what's with you and Cream?" Knuckles asked Tails.

Tails slightly blushed. "Nothing, we're just friends!" Tails protested. "Sure you are, sure you are!" Knuckles joked. Sonic rolled his eyes as Knuckles' comment. Suddenly, they heard someone scream "WHAT?" They looked everywhere to see it was empty. Sonic could've sworn it was Amy, it sounded just like her. "Must be from outside." Knuckles suggested. "Knuckles, don't be stupid! If it was outside, we could've heard the cars honking!" Sonic yelled. "Guys, stop fighting!" Tails told them.

They stopped when they heard a piece of paper crumble making a slight noise and then saw Amy coming down. 'God, she's beautiful…' Sonic thought as he looked at her. Today, she wore something different. A green sleeveless dress that stopped to her knees, and some green sandals. "Green?" Knuckles pink hedgehog must've not heard him, but Tails and Sonic did. "Shut up!" "Hi guys!" Amy greeted warmly. "Hi Amy!" Knuckles and Tails greeted in unison. "Hi Ames!" Sonic decided to greet her with her nickname. "Oh sure, greet her with the nickname!" Knuckles laughed as he gave elbow to elbow with Sonic. Tails chuckled at this. "Shut up!" Sonic said. Knuckles ignored that.

Sonic watched Amy cook while Tails and Knuckles were busy talking. She was making turkey, salad, breadsticks, French fries, and even some French toast! "Hello!" Cream said waving her arms around as she flied into the room, with Cheese following at her tail. "Hi Cream!" Everyone greeted, including Amy. Cream sat down on the couch next to Sonic, since Tails was just sitting in an arm chair. Cream looked at Knuckles. She 'acted' like if she never knew Knuckles was coming. "I didn't know Knuckles was coming!" She giggled. "Me neither." Amy and Sonic said in unison. Everyone looked at Sonic, then at Amy. "What?" They both asked in unison again. Everyone turned to mind their own business. Amy had put some food in a plate when Knuckles got up and snatched it from her. "Hey!" She complained.

"Can't a man just eat his own food?" Knux asked. "Yes-" She said. "At least if that man isn't an ANIMAL!" She startled. Sonic laughed at her comment as Knuckles gasped at it.

"What'cha going do about it, Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "Amy." Cream muttered the sakura hedgehog's name. She turned to see Cream looking at her with an 'let him have it his own way' face. Amy frowned and gave the plate back to Knuckles. "YES!" Knuckles screamed out with joy. "What now? You're going to fight a clown for it's nose?" Sonic joked. "Shut up!" Knuckles muttered as he began to eat.

'Gosh, she's still beautiful!' Sonic thought as he looked at Amy. She had grown a lot. She now let her hair go down, which it now ended on her back, near her waist. "Um… could I use your bathroom?" Sonic burst out. "Sure," Amy told him as she eyed him. She felt like melting every time she talked to him.

Sonic nodded as he walked to the bathroom. There was no need to run. As he entered, he shut or locked, the door behind him. He bent down the sink and began to clean his face. He went to get the towel to dry himself off. "Gees, why can't I even be with Amy. My knees melt every time I see her!" Sonic told himself. Even thinking of her made him melt. He looked down to see the garbage and a piece of paper inside of it. He smiled when he saw his name in it. He bent down to grab it, even though it wasn't nice of him to go to people's stuff.

"10 Reasons Why Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Are Meant to Be?" Sonic read out loud. "Whoa, what a long chapter!" Sonic said as he decided to read a little more:

_1) We're both hedgehogs  
2) We both have green eyes  
__3) You said that your favorite flower is a rose  
__4) You saved me and that's how we met  
__5) We're both orphans  
__6) We both have nicknames: Sonikku and Ames  
7) You once saved me from drowning  
__8) I once noticed you blush when you looked at me  
__9) Everyone calls us 'lovebirds'  
10) We make the best friends and best friends make the best couple_

'Amy still loved me? Of all these years I thought she was over me, but I guess she still loves me!' Sonic thought. Then at the bottom of the page, Sonic wrote down in sloppy, bold letters: **11) And Sonic the Hedgehog is totally in love with Amy Rose!**

'But do you think she'll read it?' Sonic asked himself as he read it over and over. "Of course," Sonic said as he just softly placed it back on the garbage, without even crumbling it. Sonic went back into the living room seeing Knuckles and Tails laughing so hard they kind of drop some food on the ground. "Knuckles!" Amy grumbled at how messy her floor was. "What?" Knuckles complained.

"Here you go!" Amy said handing the plate to Sonic. "Thanks." Amy served herself and then she went to sit next to Cream. Knuckles and Tails started to talk to Cream, leaving Sonic and Amy alone to talk to each other. "So, long time no see, huh?" Amy said placing her plate down. Sonic knew she wasn't hungry. "Yup, and by that, how were you?" Sonic asked. 'I sound pathetic around her,' Sonic thought. "Good." Amy responded. They talked for hours until it was 7:00. Cream needed to back to home for lessons, and Tails and Knuckles went back together. Amy started to clean the messy floor Knuckles left while Sonic just watched her do it. "So, do you like being a hedgehog?" Sonic asked, remembering the list he had read. _'1) We're both hedgehog.'_

Amy looked at him confused. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Amy said, but it sounded more like a question to Sonic. Sonic looked frowned at this too. She then walked outside for some fresh air as Sonic followed.

Sonic smiled when he saw the flowers, roses, and lilies. "Hey look, roses!" Sonic laughed at he pointed at them. Yup, he remembered the list again. _'3) You once said your favorite flowers were roses.'_

Amy smiled back and sat down on the bench, ignoring the smile that Sonic was making at her. He frowned when he noticed she wasn't looking at him. "So, what do you want to do Sonikku?" Amy asked using his penname she gave him. "Ames. You haven't call me that in like years!" Sonic said in a panicking voice. She giggled at his joke. "Well, what do you want to do?" Amy asked him, gulping. 'Wonder why.' Sonic thought. "Do you want to play tag?" Sonic asked her. At first she was confused.

"Just the two of us?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded. "Okay." Amy said getting up. Sonic touched her shoulder and yelled "TAG!'' and ran away.

"Hey, that's not fair!" She complained as she ran after him. Even if he was the fastest thing alive, she seemed to catch up with him. Just then she was about to touch him, Sonic tripped as she fell down. They rolled until Amy was on the bottom, Sonic pinned her down.

"Amy, I-" he began. 'I love you,' he thought.

"Yes, Sonic." Amy said looking into his eyes. 'She has those beautiful eyes,' Sonic thought.

"Amy, I need to go home." Sonic disappointed. He was to afraid to say those three words.

"Oh, okay." Amy said a little disappointed. Sonic got up so she could get up. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Amy asked him. "Sure." He softly said as he walked with her. They walked together in the streets, silent until they came to the Train Station. "Do you want a chili dog?" Amy asked him. "Sure!" Sonic replied.

He turned around while Amy paid for it. He frowned when he saw a cute couple together. The girl comforting her head on his chest while he planted kisses on her head. Sonic turned around looking at Amy. 'If only that was us.' he thought as she handed him his chilidog. He ate it before they both went inside the train. They sat down next to each other. Amy looked over at his wrist to see him wearing the bracelet she gave her. "You're wearing it?" Amy asked him. "Of course, you did give it to me, didn't you?" Sonic asks her. She blushed lightly as he blushed too. They went out on the stop and began to go down the stairs.

Sonic watched as Amy tried to move her feet. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked her. "Yes." She replied as she then went down the stairs. "Why?" She asked again.

Sonic went silent for a little while. They began to walk to the workshop. When they came to the stairs, Sonic stopped for a little while. "Um, do you need to tell me something before I leave?" Sonic asked her. Amy stood silent and then replied, "No. Not at all." Disappointment ran inside his body. "Um, ok. See you later!" Sonic said as he entered the workshop. Amy frowned at herself as well.

The next morning, Sonic went outside to run. He noticed on an old tree was Amy's jacket. Sonic then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Amy. This time, she was wearing her red dress along with her matching things. "Did you came back for your jacket?" Sonic asked handing it to her. "Kind of…" she responded as she took it any ways. "Then why?" Sonic asked. "I guess you wrote on it." Amy told me.

"Huh?" Sonic was confused at first. She smiled as she took a crumble paper out of her pocket.

Sonic stared in shock as it was revealed to be the list.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Amy apologized. "No, I should've been the one to apologize." Sonic said as he leaned in a little but was cut off by Amy putting her finger on his lips. "Sonic, I really want to know if you love me." Amy told him looking at him with her jade green eyes. Sonic started to melt seeing them again. "I do, Amy." Sonic responded. She smiled at it as she leaned in herself and placed a soft, passionate kiss on Sonic's lips. Sonic kissed back, as he wrapped his hands on her waist. Amy wrapped her hands on her neck. They stopped for some air, still looking at each other's eyes. Sonic sat down on the old tree, with Amy on her lap. Just like the couple Sonic saw, Amy was comforting her head on his chest while he planted kisses on her forehead.

"And now, that list was their list…"

**THE END!  
**

**Again, sorry if the characters were a little too OCC. But review if you want. I guess I'm driving you crazy but I had to edit it and I guess I had to delete this chapter twice in order to edit it!**

**I finished the first part yesterday and the last part today. Here some notes: Tails doesn't have a crush on Cream, he was just a little upset to see Cream flirting with Knuckles. Tails smiled because he knew that if they went for dinner, Sonic could see Amy again.**

**- Charlotte **


End file.
